


Tony's plan for a minor problem

by Asparkofh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Dad, before infinity wars because I'm still sad, like literally fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: When Peter admits that his classmates doesn't believe that he knows Tony Stark, Tony comes up with a plan.





	Tony's plan for a minor problem

"Uh could we take a picture?" He forces himself to ask. He's been thinking about it all day, almost causing him to walk into a pole, and he needs to at least ask.  
Tony looks up from the computer and he looks confused. Maybe he could have lead up to the question. 

"Don't you already have that blog of yours?" Tony asks. He has Tony's full attention now and he suddenly starts to regret even saying anything. 

"I do, I do but uh I mean just like with you. As Tony Stark. To make the people at my school believe that I actually have this internship" he rambles, but does get through it. 

"I thought the Skype call with the principal was enough?" Tony asks. It's not even said judgmental it's more confused. It only makes him feel guilty. Tony is already doing so much for him, proving to his classmates that they know each other is probably a stupid request in Tony's eyes. He's definitely regretting it now. 

"It was! It's more uh. My classmates" he mumbles the last part in hopes that Tony won't hear it and let it go. He's not that lucky. 

"Oh I get it. Your friends doesn't believe that we know each other" now Tony is teasing him, but it's the good kind of teasing. Tony is enjoying this. If Tony is enjoying the topic or simply making him embarrassed, he doesn't know. 

"They're kinda really not my friends, but uh. Yeah" he admits. He's already gone this far, he can't stop now he guesses.  
For a moment too long Tony is quiet. There's something almost concerned on Tony's face when he admits that, but it changes quickly. He knows that face by now. It's the face Tony gets when he's coming up with an idea. His silly problem doesn't deserve a Tony solution. 

"I have an idea. Don't worry about it" Tony adds the second part before he has a chance to voice his worry. That seems to be the end of the conversation and he's much too embarrassed to ask anything else. 

Two weeks pass and he stops worrying about it. That's not true, but he does forget about Tony's plan. There's a lot going on his life that doesn't revolve around Tony Stark. Like his math final that's coming up.  
He is standing in front of his locker going over math formulas with Ned, when it feels like every single student is running past them to get outside. Now while he's nowhere near good at keeping up with the news at school he feels like if there was something that important going on, he'd know. 

"MJ what's going on" he calls after MJ, who's also walking towards the exists if a bit slower than everyone else. If even MJ is interested he feels like he should know. 

"Haven't you of all people heard? Tony Stark is outside" she says before she keeps walking. 

He meets Ned's eyes. He's aware that he's probably looking panicked.  
"Why is Iron man here? Is it Spider-Man stuff?" Ned asks and he's reminded of Tony's idea those weeks ago. 

"Oh no, oh I'm stupid" he starts jogging towards the stairs now, knowing fully well why Tony is here. 

"Care to catch me up?" Ned asks, easily keeping up with him since he's still going slowly. 

"I may have mentioned that my classmates didn't believe I know Tony Stark. Then he may have told me that he had an idea" he explains, not ready to completely admit it yet. 

"You told him about that? And you didn't tell me he said that?" Ned asks, sounding about the right amount of confused. Was it that weird that he told Tony about it? He told Tony just short of everything, but maybe that sounded strange to anyone else. Even while knowing his internship was more than an ordinary internship, Tony is still his mentor. 

"Now's really not the time" they can talk about his oversharing habits later. He opens the front gate and has to stop immediately. Ned opens the door next to him and stops too.  
The school yard is filled to the brink with students. Almost the entire school has to be here. On the other side of said school yard stands a Mercedes. It is outdoing all other cars in the parking lot which is a plus. Never has Flash's car looked so unimportant.  
Outside of the car stands the person everyone is there for. Tony Stark visiting a small normal high school is not something that happens everyday. It doesn't happen period.  
He stays there just outside the front door taking in the scene. He isn't really taking anything in, he's just too shocked to move. 

He knows the second Tony sees him. He brings his sunglasses down to his nose and there's a smile on his face now. Without warning Tony puts a hand up and waves.  
"Hey kiddo!" He yells and everyone is deadly quiet. His face is burning and he worries that he's going to explode. Every single student turns to look at him. He waves back, if a lot less energetic. 

"Don't just stand there, come on. I don't have all day" Tony yells to be heard. It's still the good kind of teasing, the kind that makes Tony grin. It snaps him out of it and when he starts to walk towards Tony everyone moves to make room for him. This is both the best and worst day in his life. Tomorrow he'll have questions to answer, but right now he's too bubbly to worry about that. Tony Stark, actual Iron man is here at his school to pick him up. To pick him up from school. Because he mentioned that his classmates didn't believe that they knew each other. Tony must have other responsibilities, either as Tony Stark or as Iron man, but here he is because he wanted him to be. 

When he gets close enough Tony reaches out and puts an arm over his shoulders. It makes him feel tiny and protected all in one.  
"If anyone here has a problem with Peter, they can take it up with me! No? I didn't think so" Tony doesn't even give anyone the time to say anything, although he doubts anyone would dare. He is under protection. Not only is Spider-Man under Iron man's, apparently now Peter Parker is under Tony Stark's. He's never felt this proud in his life than here next to Tony in front of his entire school. He realizes much later that Tony actually called him by his first name. 

"Now what do you say kiddo, let's head home?" Tony turns to him and there's still a smile on Tony's face. At least Tony is enjoying this too. 

"Sure yeah, lets uh, let's do that" he surprises himself by being able to speak. Tony chuckles at what must be his surprised face and lets go of his shoulders to get into the car. It feels cold, but just until he realizes that Tony is waiting for him to get in too.  
He hesitates a moment before he hurries to the other side of the car. Usually he wouldn't dare to sit in the passenger seat, but Tony is showing off too so he'll get away with it this time. Probably. No need to think more about that right now.  
The car is not that different from the passenger seat, he realizes. When he looks at Tony he's smiling fondly. 

"So. Do you want to get ice cream?" Tony asks as he starts to back the car out of the school parking lot. 

"Do you actually mean that?" He asks because that's a little too ordinary to be them. Tony tries to bite back a smile, but doesn't succeed very well. 

"No, but we can if you want to" Tony sounds entertained and if he didn’t know better fond. 

Ice cream is normal. It’s the kind of thing parents and their kids do after school. Kids with ordinary parents who doesn't drive Mercedes. Kids who doesn’t have super powers. It’s definitely not something mentors does with their interns. Then again he doubts mentors picks their interns up from school either. He glances over at Tony. They’re not normal. They are so far from normal that the word barely exists here in this moment. Outside he can hear the students freaking over over what just happened. He looks at Tony again. 

“Yeah, I’d like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I watched Spider man far from home the other day and wrote this to cheer myself up. I might turn it into something longer in the future, but for now enjoy!
> 
> As always tell me what you thought,  
> Asparkofh


End file.
